Mission Wayne Classified
by girlwonderrobyn
Summary: First chapter is a prologue. It has had some views on DeviantART so some people do know about it and are interested. Char: Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian and then possible some others. I've put it at T rating because it get's bloodier! Thank
1. Prologue

_i"If you do this for me Frankie, your family might live to see the new year"/i_ a husky male voice said over the phone to the quivering man standing the the middle of a bustling town center. People shoved past him but he was to scared to react to them. He moved slightly as they pushed him.

"Y-yes s-sir" Frankie said shaking slightly.

_i"And for fuck sake Frankie! Man up! Do it for your daughter Frankie and your wife"/i_ he said. Frankie heard a gun cocking on the other end of the phone. He panicked

"Sir please" he quivered "Don't hurt them" he said. The man on the other end grunted then laughed darkly.

_i"In the brief case that you picked up at the bus stop you'll find your weapon. Use it with caution Frankie, remember your in a public area"/i _he said.

"Why a public area sir?" Frankie said 'maning up'. He sat on a bench and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. He put his collar right and then picked up the case on the side of the bench. He pulled out a slip of paper from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. On the paper read the code to open the case. He tapped it into the case and it opened with a small click. He opened it slowly and peered in

_i"Because Frankie"/i _the man said, you could here the sigh in his voice i_"I like chaos. And one of the ways chaos is created, is to involve the civilians of this sickened city"/i _he said.

"Yes sir" Frankie swallowed as he closed the case after looking at the weapon he was going to use.

_i"Frankie?"/i _the man said i_"Kill the Wayne family"/i_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What do I want?" Jason asked himself, stroking his invisble beard as he looked ito the fridge "A big fat donught" he replied, grinning, reaching in for the tray of donughts. He held it in his hand and placed it onto the counter then with his foot he closed the fridge by kicking it. His head pricked up when he heard 'Frosty The Snowman' beging hummed loudly. Jason tutted as he bit down into his donught. He rolled his eyes "Christmas was two months ago!" he yelled to the hummer who was now obviously on his way into the kitchen. The oldest of the four brothers, Dick, hummed even louder as he walked into the kitchen just to piss Jason off. He smirked as he did so. Jason shook his head "I know your damn Christmas CD was popular but come on you don't have to share your happiness with me" he said sarcastically taking another bite. Dick laughed and stole his brother's remaining donught. Jason flipped him off and Dick chuckled almost choaking on the food in his mouth.

"My CD was a sucess everywhere on this planet" he said grinning taking a milk bottle from the fridge and pouring himself a glass. Jason scoffed

"So" he said "I've had enough of your singing" he said "I was there with you when you recorded the fucking songs" Jason said displeased and gestured for Dick to pour him some milk too. Being the good brother Dick oblidged and took another glass out of the cuboard, pouring milk into it. He slid it across the counter and right into Jason's open hand. He drank it down without breathe and pushed the glass along the counter and into the sink. "I even sung backup for you when what's-his-face couldn't make it" he said. The memories of that day flooded his mind. A thought struck him "'Hey- why havn't I got some of those share's? I am in, like, three of your songs" he said using his sleeve to get rid of the milk mustache on his upper lip.

"The answer is simple, little brother, I gave a third to Hayleys Circus, another third of it was spread out between different charities and the last third is- all mine" Dick with a smirk. Jason furrowed his eyesbrows and opened his mouth to talk. "I'm joking Jay. The last of it I gave to Barbara and Colin" he said washing the cups in the sink, Jason watched him.

"Barb? Why?" he asked scuffing his feet along the floor.

"I shouldn't even have to tell you" Dick said a bit upset that Jason hadn't realised yet. Then it hit him

"Oh- okay I get it" he said nodding. He mentally slapped himself. Barbara is in a wheelchair and Colin wants to be rid of Abuse, even if he says he wants to keep it to fight crime. Dick shook his head and as he dried the now cups. "Sorry.." Jason said glancing at the clock. Bruce would be home from work in fifteen minutes. Jason's eyes then darted to a fresh face in the room. The third youngest brother, Tim Drake-Wayne, danced into the kitchen with his headphones on his ears. Jason scoffed at the sight. "Please tell me that's not Dick's CD" Jason said facepalming. Tim continued swaying back and forth

"Nope~" he said and then took the headphones off carefully, in one swift motion he sat on the stool next to Jason. "God no" he said "I don't want anything more to do with that. Singing in one song was bad enough" he said remembering. Dick chuckled

"My work is not as bad as your making it out to be" he exclaimed.

"Your work?" Tim and Jason laughed at this.

"Yeah" Dick said but was interupted my his littlest brother running into the kitchen, the look on his face disturbed Dick. Something has happened.

"You need to see this!" Damian yelled very distraught, not like him at all. He ran back into the living room with his older brother's right behind him. 

"What? What is it?" Dick asked

"It's father" Damian said grabbing the remote and pointing it at the TV screen, he turned the volume up. A news helicopter was flying over a scene of what was most deffinitily a car crash. A bad one.

"Oh my God- Dad-" Tim said falling onto the couch behind him, he buried the lower half of his face in his hands, his eyes glued to the television.

"Shit" Jason said "What-"

"Sshhh" Damian hissed at him, flapping his hand in his Jason's direction. He turned back to the TV.

"-some witnesses reported that they heard a gun shot then the sound of screeching tires. Other's have said that the accident was caused by a flook. However, police investigators has noted us that this was no accident. At this very minute Bruce Wayne is on his way to Gotham General hospital. I'm Reporter Vicki Vale, back to you Ste-" the TV was switched off.

"Lets go!" Dick said quickly, shaking a little.


End file.
